From here to eternity
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Oneshot para o Desafio em homenagem ao Dia dos Pais. Regulus acabou de se tornar o Cavaleiro de Leão, tudo o que sempre quis. Mas agora, ele percebe que o que mais queria não era a armadura... Mas sim, o pai de volta.


**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pertence a Masami Kurumada. Os personagens Regulus e Ilias são propriedade de Shiori Teshirogi.**

Bom... Propuseram uma fic temática de dia dos pais e eu não me comprometi a escrever pelo tanto de fics que tenho acumulada. Mas, com Darkest Night praticamente concluída, eu sinto que agora, tenho um tempinho livre pra escrever mais. E pensei em escrever uma história sobre o Regulus e o Illias que eu simplesmente adorei no mangá de Lost Canvas. Não prometo que vá sair muita coisa ou que vá sair sensacional... É uma fic meio de supetão e eu não tinha uma ideia exata de como abordar... Mas seja o que Zeus quiser...

Essa fic se passa três anos antes da Guerra Santa em The Lost Canvas, quando Regulus com apenas 12 anos conquistou a armadura de Leão, segundo dados da série e dos Gaidens.

Uma ou outra coisa foi tirada de uma cena "extra" do Gaiden do Regulus, que mostra um pequeno diálogo dele com o Asmita de Virgem.

A história se passa antes do Gaiden do Regulus.

Não preciso dizer que vai ter informações de Lost Canvas e dos Gaidens que pode ser considerado Spoiler pra quem não leu tudo, né?

**-FROM HERE TO ETERNITY-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

A quinta Casa do Zodíaco. Leão. Protegida pelo dito Cavaleiro mais forte. Estas foram as palavras que Regulus ouvia desde que chegou ao Santuário, há dois anos atrás. Todos o conheciam como Filho de Ilias, o Leão Dourado e seu peito se enchia de orgulho e ao mesmo tempo tristeza.

Há sete anos atrás, Regulus presenciou a morte do pai, nas mãos de um espectro. Seu pai lutou até a morte para protegê-lo e morreu bem diante de seus olhos.

Regulus passou cinco anos ao lado do túmulo, guardando a armadura de leão com suas próprias e diminutas mãos. Ele sentou-se lá, relembrando os anos em que passou ao lado do pai, que olhava as estrelas e conversava com o vento.

Lembrava-se do pai, que bastava pedir e os peixes se ofereciam para alimentá-lo. Ele não podia fazer nada disso. Apesar de seu "dom divino", Regulus nunca aprendeu a fazer o que o pai fazia.

Apenas olhando, ele podia entender seus inimigos, entender suas técnicas, seus golpes, sua forma de lutar e se adaptava a tudo em questão de segundos. Mas nunca entendeu o próprio pai. Não teve tempo. Ilias foi tirado dele quando ainda era muito imaturo.

O garoto buscava progredir através dos treinos, como uma forma de se aproximar do pai, mas a cada nova técnica que aprendia, a cada inimigo vencido, seu pai parecia cada vez mais distante. Sua mente não compreendia mais os sentimentos das pessoas ou seus próprios. O único sentimento que ele reconhecia era a saudade.

Obviamente cada Casa do Zodíaco era guardada por apenas um guardião, mas o jovem Leão sempre sentiu que a sua é a mais vazia de todas. Passou dias e noites sonhando em despertar o mesmo dom do pai, na esperança de um dia revê-lo.

Mas a Casa de Leão continuava vazia como sempre.

Há alguns dias atrás, quando recebeu sua armadura, Regulus teve um flash de esperança ao adentrar por engano a Casa de Virgem e se deparar com outro Cavaleiro, muito parecido com o pai. Não fisicamente, mas o modo como ele parecia enxergar mais do que os olhos eram capazes de ver... Por um momento, Regulus pensou se não seria o espírito do pai, vindo visitar-lhe.

Mas novamente, era apenas uma vã esperança. É com esses pensamentos que Regulus se deita em sua cama, buscando o sono. Pensando que jamais reencontraria o pai novamente. Jamais despertaria o dom que o pai possuía e mesmo se um dia morresse, ele só podia imaginar que o pai continuaria tão distante dele então, como continua agora.

Deitou-se. A maciez da cama, logo tornou-se a maciez da grama. O aroma da floresta invadiu suas narinas. Regulus abriu os olhos e lá estava ele. O pai, Ilias, naqueles trajes surrados, com longos cabelos e barba farta, olhando para o horizonte. O que estaria pensando? Estaria novamente conversando com a natureza?

O jovem Regulus se levanta e se senta ao lado do pai.

- Estava com saudades... - Diz o menino.

- Saudades, Regulus? De mim? - O pai sorri para ele.

- O senhor se foi...

- Pra onde?

- O senhor morreu...

- Ah, e você acha que a morte é o fim? Se você abrisse os olhos, veria que não fui a lugar nenhum.

- Então, diga-me onde o senhor está. Eu irei atrás.

- Onde estou, você não pode vir a menos que chegue por seus próprios meios. Abra seus olhos, Regulus e finalmente estaremos juntos.

Regulus acordou já no dia seguinte, com os raios de sol em seu rosto. Sempre o mesmo sonho. O pai aparece, conversa um pouco com ele e some. E Regulus volta para a solitária casa de Leão.

Naquela manhã, Sísifo de Sagitário o esperava no interior da casa de Leão. O Cavaleiro de Sagitário se preocupava com o Sobrinho. Afinal, Regulus tinha apenas cinco anos quando viu o pai morrer. Esse tipo de dor deixa marcas e feridas que talvez nunca cicatrizassem.

Se Ilias não estivesse lá por ele, talvez, Sísifo pudesse estar.

Regulus se levantou e encontrou o tio a sua espera.

- Bom dia, Regulus. Dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos... Estou sempre tendo o mesmo sonho. Com meu pai.

- Seu pai?

- É... Ele aparece toda noite, me dizendo pra abrir os olhos... Que um dia, vamos nos reencontrar. Mas são só sonhos. Eu não vou reencontrar ele, vou?

Sísifo olha para Regulus pela primeira vez em muito tempo, com a profundidade, pra enxergar ali um homem e não um garoto. Por um momento, ele vê Ilias no rosto do menino, tão claro quanto podia vê-lo quando estava vivo.

- Sim, Regulus. Eu creio que você vai reencontrar seu pai... Agora, vá até o Grande Mestre. Creio que ele tenha uma missão pra você.

- Uma missão? Vai ser a minha primeira! Mal posso esperar!

Sísifo observa o jovem Regulus subindo as escadarias das 12 casas, imaginando se realmente seria necessário ser um pai pra Regulus.

- Eu acho que você já o encontrou, Regulus... - Sísifo sussurra pra si mesmo.

O fim...


End file.
